The Unsolved Mystery of Phantom's Right Eye
by NekoLen
Summary: This is what happens when you stay up all night thinking about Phantom... Read for laughs... Longer summary inside.


I don't mean to offend Peta by calling him all those names... He is my second favourite character. Don't tell me if you don't know Phantom... I might be tempted to murder you. LOL. Phantom is the 'Lord of all Emos' LOL. XD BTW, you really don't need to help me with this story... I know it's bad and it isn't my best effort... But reviews are welcome anyway. Hope you enjoy this random story - Regiathius 

Random Story: the Unsolved Mystery of Phantom's Right Eye

Some people wanted to know what's under all that hair... I mean what Phantom's right eye looks like. Ok, if you don't know Phantom he is like... Lord of all Emos. His fringe hides his right eye at all times and no one believes we have ever seen it... So it has become one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of all time that I'm sure Phantom himself can't solve. So I enter. I stalk Phantom down to solve the mystery by myself...

Phantom sits at his throne, thinking about life, when Peta comes in with a newcomer.

"Phantom, I have some crazy girl here called Regiathius..."

She smiles and pushes Peta out of the way. "Out of the way, weirdo!" she says. Phantom raises an eyebrow.

"You are rather cocky," he says to the girl. Peta picks himself off the floor and dusts himself off.

"I can... Dispose of her if you want, Phantom," he growls.

"Bring it on, King Kong!" she taunts. Peta goes to lunge at the newcomer, when Phantom raises a hand.

"As much as I'll like to watch you drain her blood, Peta, I think our guest deserves to at least tell me why she is here," he says. Regiathius bows low.

"Thank you, oh wise one," she says in a false-sounding voice. Peta snorts but Phantom glares at him.

"Leave us... I'll see you later on tonight," he says. Peta blushes and leaves the room. The girl 'ohs'.

"So you and Peta are together," she says. Phantom looks angry.

"How did you know that?" he demands. Regiathius just smiles.

"It's quite obvious... I mean Peta never leaves your side unless you say so... He only ever obeys you..." she says. Phantom sighs.

"You have a point there."

The girl laughs. "But that doesn't matter, because that's not what I'm here for."

Phantom leans forward.

"Then what are you here for?" he asks, slightly interested. The girl taps her nose.

"Come here and you'll find out," she says. Phantom slowly moves closer, filled with curiosity. "Now!" the girl shrieks. People out of nowhere appear and tackle him to the ground.

"What the...?" Phantom says. Before he could fight back, the girl sits on him, holding a pair of scissors. Phantom's eyes widen. "What are you doing?" he asks, trying to struggle against the random people.

"This is my ARM... Razor Scissors," the girl explains. "It's time to solve the long mystery of your right eye."

"What? You're not touching me!" he screams. The girl clicks her fingers and the people turn into heavy rocks. "Ow!" Phantom complains. The girl laughs and puts her scissors to Phantom's fringe. "No! You can't! I'm Lord of all Emos! I can't have my fringe cut! I won't let you!" he shouts. The girl laughs again.

"There's no point fighting against me. These rocks block all magical power," she says. Phantom struggles frantically. Regiathius starts to slowly cut his hair.

"No! Stop!" Phantom begs. Peta storms into the room. He sees what is happening before him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questions. The girl looks up and smiles.

"I'm solving the unsolved mystery of Phantom's right eye," she explains. Peta 'ohs'.

"I see... Carry on," he says.

"What? Peta you betrayer!" Phantom yells. Peta grins and steps back to watch. The girl shrugs her shoulders and continues cutting Phantom's fringe.

Finally all hair has been cut away. The girl celebrates shortly and looks upon Phantom's right eye. It is wrapped in bandages.

"You and your blimin' bandages!" she curses. She cuts the bandages and slowly unravels them. "There!" she says. She takes of the last bandage, sees the eye and squeals in disgust. She rans off, taking her people/rocks with her. Peta raises an eyebrow and looks over at Phantom. Phantom sits up, covering his eye."Can I see?" Peta asks. Phantom sighs and shows Peta. Peta recoils in disgust. "Ew! That's disgusting!" he says. Phantom smirks. His eye was an empty, lifeless socket. Peta could make out nerves and dead veins hanging inside of it.

"So that's the mystery solved," Peta says. Phantom sighs.

"Yes... So it is..." he says.

So the unsolved mystery has been solved, thanks to me!!!! XD XD XD XD XD - Regiathius.


End file.
